A Time Traveller
by TessHardingEvans
Summary: This is a Roswell/Dark Angel Crossover. Max(Dark Angel) goes to the Roswell Past


****

TITLE: A TIME TRAVELLER

AUTHOR: AlienAdele

E-MAIL: adelesmith4@yahoo.com

****

DISCLAIMER: Don't owe the shows, just the plot

SUMMARY: Max traveled to the year 2001. In Roswell she met the remaining three pod squad members and told them about Project ANTAR

CATEGORY: Crossover

RATINGS: PG 13(Language) 

SPOILERS: None of Dark Angel, but mentioned the White Room season 1 of Roswell and The Departure Season 2 finale

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is my first attempt at a Roswell/Dark Angel fic. Feedback would be appreciated.

__

AUTHOR'S NOTE 2: If you see the italic Max in the Roswell section of the story it reverse to Dark Angel and not Roswell. This one goes to my Beta Reader Xerianna; thanks for your help.

DISTRIBUTION: Just ask and I'll e-mail it to you

******

PROLOGUE

The day turned dark quickly as Max rode to her apartment. She hadn't heard from Zack in a long time, but she guessed that she should be used to the way he did things by now. Whilst riding her bike towards the apartment block she got a feeling that something very important was about to happen. She couldn't explain it, but she decided that paying Logan a visit might be a good thing. Turning her bike around she headed for his apartment building. As she pulled to a stop just outside, an over whelming feeling of urgency raced through her mind. Dashing upstairs she came to a dead halt outside of his door,

"Logan you in!" she shouted

"Hey Max, I'm in the computer room. Come on in, there's something interesting I have to show you" she heard his voice almost immediately. 

She went into the room and saw Logan sitting in the one place she often found him sat, right before one of his many computer terminals. As she walked closer, her interest piqued as she gazed over his shoulder,

"What ya got there?"

"Well, this is quite an interesting piece of information. Did you know that Maticore scientist have been working on a project called Antar for about nineteen years?"

"Now, what kind of project is that?" she asked

"It seemed like they used human DNA and combined it with alien DNA"

"Don't tell me you believe in aliens?" Max laughed

"Actually yes. I do believe in their existence"

"So what does it got to do with me?" she asked

"Well, it would seem that you and your Manticore 'siblings' have alien DNA encoded into your own. If Lydecker gets a hold of you guys it would be catastrophic for everyone"

"What am I supposed to do about this?"

"There is one thing the scientists forgot and that is whilst working with the two DNA sequences, one of them worked on the concept of time travel. The machine was completed and placed in an abandoned warehouse and for eleven years it has been waiting there to be used"

"Could you direct me to that warehouse?" she asked

"Sure, but what are you going to do then?" 

"I'm going to use it to try and locate these so-called aliens that were used in their research"

"Okay, but you won't find them at Manticore headquarters"

"Where then?" she asked

Again Logan tapped onto the computer and for a while there was silence,

"Now this is interesting," Logan said eventually

"What?" she asked and Logan glanced back at her,

"In the year 2001 one of the aliens were captured by the-then FBI and placed in a kind of White Room. There they started to perform tests on him. His blood samples were sent to Lydecker and from there 'Project Antar' was born".

"Where is the subject now?" Max asked trying to get her head around the existence of aliens, let alone that she might have some of their DNA encoded into her tropical mix.

"The documents are a little incomplete. The last known location was Roswell"

"How ironic" she said

"You can say that again"

There was another long silence as they both stared at the computer screen,

"So where can I find this machine and who was the test subject?" Max asked moments later.

"Max, I'll give it to you, but you must be careful. Even though they might have forgotten about it, there's a chance that Lydecker's men might protect it. It's located in the last warehouse outside Seattle and the subject is Maxwell Evans or known to his friends as Max Evans" Logan explained carefully.

"Thanks for the information" Max said and with that she took the paper with the location written on it and dashed towards her bike.

She rode her bike as fast as she could, taking whatever risks came her way, but she had to be quick. A few minutes went by when she eventually spotted the warehouse. Outside were three of Lydecker's goon so she leapt from her bike like a tiger ready to pounce. The three men were caught off guard and with a few grunts and snaps of their necks; all three bodies slumped to the floor,

"Time to get a move on" she whispered to herself

As she stepped inside the warehouse, the first thing that she saw was the majestic machine. Moving straight towards it she gave a quick one over before punching 2001 into the timer. She stepped through the door and slowly disappeared in a blinding flash.

++++++++++++

ROSWELL

Max looked at Liz and said,

"I wonder what we are going to do now that she's gone from our lives?"

"Max, I don't know, but even if the bitch is gone there is still a matter of the war"

While they walked in the calm night air Max could see that someone is coming his way

"I need to warn you Your Majesty"

"What is it Lareck?"

"During the time spent captured by Agent Pierce, some of your blood was taken and sent onto a secret government facility. They planned to use it in some kind of DNA research"

"What are you talking about?" 

"They are using it for DNA manipulations'

Max was clearly shocked by what he had heard, he had thought everything to do with the FBI was over.

"There's one more thing that you should know, Your Highness" Lareck said

"What is it?" Max asked

"I gained information that someone would be coming to tell you more about this matter that I have shared so far"

"I'll keep my eyes open" Max said

Lareck nodded before bidding farewell and leaving the two standing there alone once more,

"What do you make of it?" Liz asked

"I don't know, we just have to wait and see" Max answered just as a strange object streaked across the sky and landed in the middle of the desert.

"What was that?" Liz asked

"I don't know, but let's go and see"

They rushed towards the landing site and as they stood there in the desert they saw someone climbing out of the machine,

"Now, to find him" they heard this stranger say

When Max stepped outside of the machine, she could swear that she heard someone moving and looked quickly around her surroundings,

"Come out, who ever you are!" she shouted

The two teenagers slowly emerged out of their hiding place and looked at the woman in front of them.

"Don't worry, I won't harm you" Max said as she studied the two teenagers carefully

"Who are you?" Liz and Max asked simultaneously 

For a while Max stood there not knowing if she must confide in these two teenagers, but her intuitiveness told her that she could trust them,

"My name is Max Guevara. I'm here in search of a boy named Maxwell Evans/Max Evans" 

Max looked at Liz and saw her nodding an approval,

"I'm Max Evans. Why do you want to talk to me?" he asked

"I'm here to tell you a little about a project from the future",

When Liz heard the word future, she knew that this wasn't something to be made fun of,

"What do you know of the future?" she asked

"Well, I come from a future nineteen years from now and there I came aware of a Project called Antar. What do you know of this project?" she asked Max

"Come with us and we will all tell you what you want to know"

The three of them went back to civilization and Max could see that these people were still unaware of the things that were about to happen to them. But she could sense that the young man that was walking in front of her had a lot of experience from the world. They came to a halt and for the first time Max saw that they were entering a restaurant called The CrashDown. In the café were five people waiting for Liz and Max to come,

"Max what is going on?" Isabel asked her brother

"Iz, I had a strange conversation with Lareck this afternoon and he told me that whilst I was in the White Room my blood was taken to a secret laboratory and were used in DNA manipulation"

The group gasped when they heard this and Max said,

"I know that this is hard to believe, but it is the truth. He also said that someone would come and tell us more of the project that was dubbed Project Antar"

He looked at Max and said,

"Tell us a little bit more of what you know"

"Well, I come from the future, there was a project called Antar and I'm one of the products of that Project" she told them

This information stunned the group a lot, they thought that they were part of the Twilight Zone.

"DNA manipulations is scientifically not possible," Liz said

"That is where you are wrong, I can prove it" Max said

She told the group that she needs a microscope and when they provided it to her, she pricked her finger and let a drop of blood drip onto the tine slab. Liz walked over to the microscope and looked at the sample,

"Wha…she's right!" she stuttered

Max looked at the woman in front of him and asked,

"Why are you here?"

"Well, I came here in search for the man who started this wretched project and give him a lesson he won't soon forget"

Max looked at the remaining group and when he saw them nod, he decided to tell Max the truth. He went to her and said,

"It is truth, we are aliens, in fact we are alien hybrids. Our ship crashed in 1947" with that he told her every little detail of what they went through this past two years. Even the fact that Tess betrayed them and murdered Alex wasn't left out.

Max looked at the six people that sat in the café, she knew what happened to them was inauspicious, but she had to find out what is really going on at Manticore.

**************

MANTICORE HEADQUARTERS: 2001

Lydecker looked at the tests in front of him, he knew that soon his project would come to life. He already got two of the specimens ready, but their DNA must be kept away from the others. The two he decided to use in the first alien/human DNA manipulation was X-5-452 and X-5-599. These two will be his killing machines and nothing could stop him from doing it.

"Sir, we got news from one of the scientist!" one of the officers said while saluting

"What kind of information?" Lydecker bellowed.

"Well, it seemed that the experiments was a success. The two children will be born in March next year"

"Good, keep me up to date and what about the other remaining subjects?"

"Well, twelve have been placed in the tubes as you ordered and it is going as planned"

With this good news Lydecker sat in his chair relieved, he knew that if it is to work he must keep a constant eye on those twelve children.

***********

ROSWELL

Max told Max that if she wants to confront the man responsible for her existence it would be suicide, and there mustn't be tampered with the time line and that is what she will do if she confronts him in this year,

"What must I do then?" she asked

"I think you must return to your time and confront him there and maybe we will see you there too"

Max knew that this would be the only wise thing she could do now is to go back to where she came from and ask Logan and Zack to help her. She knows that Zack won't willingly do it, because he helped them to escape from Manticore and to return now would be like going back into the loin's den.

"Okay, I'll go back, but I will see you again" she told the group

Max went into the desert and again she stood in front of the majestic machine, she knew that everything is about to change and maybe it was for the better. She stood in front of the machine and punched in the right time sequence. She climbed into the door and slowly disappeared.

***********

SEATTLE 2020

The machine came to a sudden halt and as she stepped out she saw that she was back in familiar territory. She saw her bike in the dark ally and as she went to it she knew that the time for reckoning has arrived. She climbed onto her bike and a soft purr came from the bike. It was as if it came to life and it was as if she came to life too. Again she drove to Logan's apartment, in front of the apartment block she stood there for a while not knowing if it is a good thing if she confronts Lydecker. She tried to hard to be incognito and to return to that hellhole she knew for nine years was suicide. She went to the door and slowly stepped into the room. in the distance she heard voices and when she came to the room she saw Logan talking to Zack,

"I don't know where is she" Logan replied 

"You were the last one who saw her"

Before Logan could answer Max opened the door and said,

"What a welcome committee I have. What are ya doin'?"

"Max where have you been?" Zack asked

"It's not where I've been, but when I've been" she replied

"So it worked?" Logan asked

"Yes, it did" she said

'What are you talking about?" Zack asked

"You better sit down for this," she said

As Zack sat down the two of them told him what has been going on. at first glance Zack didn't believe a word they said, but as he looked at Max's face he could see that it was the truth they just told him.

"Who are the kids that have these DNA in their DNA?" he asked

"Well," Logan said and tapped again onto the computer,

"At first I didn't come up with anything, but after a while I came across a directory that stated that twelve candidates were used in that project. You and the other kids that escaped from Manticore are those who were the only kids with the alien DNA in their systems. That is why Lydecker wants you guys' back. You are his most valuable soldiers"

"What are we going to do?" Zack asked

"I thought about confronting Lydecker about it and then maybe go to Roswell to look for the kids"

"To go back to Manticore is out of the question!" Zack bellowed

"Don't you want to find the truth about what is going on there?"

"I don't need to know, for all I care Lydecker is just a commodity and there is no use to return there, as for going to Roswell and talk to those kids you had an encounter with I'm game"

Max looked at Zack and then back at Logan and said,

"You think they are still there?"

"I'll go look" Logan said and tapped onto the computer again.

A long silence emanated from them, when suddenly Logan said,

"They are still there, but if you want to see them you must go now, because I sense Lydecker would be monitoring the freeways and see if you are going to look for answers"

"Let's go then" Zack ordered

++++++++

MANTICORE HEADQUERTERS 2020

Lydecker looked at the computer screen when one of his most trusted soldiers came into his office,

"Sir, we just got an influx onto one of our computers. It looked like one of the escapees used one of our abandoned projects"

"Which project was compromised?"

"Well, sir. It looked like project ZZ214 was used"

Lydecker looked at the document and saw that it was the time travelling project that 

was used,

"Do we know which one it was that used it?" he asked

"Sir, the only identity we have is part of a code"

"Which one was it?" he asked

"X-5-452, was the only one who had access to it"

"Damn" he said, "Thank you" he replied 

The captain saluted and left the office, Lydecker looked at the computer and the more he looked at it the more he became convinced that Max knew about Project Antar. He knew that soon she would know that she was the first successfully produced product of Project Antar.

+++++++++

ROSWELL 2020

Max looked at the computer screen at the office, he knew that something was going to happen soon. For about six years since he became the owner of the UFO Centre, he never saw these influx in the screen. He even told Liz about it, but she could tell him what he wanted to hear. Suddenly he heard the door open and he knew that there was tourists coming to see the newest exhibition,

"I'll be right with you," he yelled

"Don't worry" he heard and it was as if he heard that voice before

As he turned around he saw Max and two new faces standing in the doorway

"You can say that again," she replied

For a while there was silence then Max spoke again,

"This is my friend Logan and my fellow 'sibling' Zack"

"Nice to meet you, but what are you guys doing here in Roswell?"

"Well, we just want to inform you that we are moving onto the target that is responsible for our existence. What has been going on here?" 

Max looked at the woman in front of him and said,

"Well, the past nineteen years has been quite a change for me. For one thing my enemies are getting closer towards us and we don't know when the day will come when they attack us. As for my personal life, well I married my high-school sweetheart and Isabel my sister has a successful career as a fashion consultant. Michael is the deputy sheriff and Kyle; well he took over his father's work. I run the UFO Centre and Liz has her own laboratory of genetics"

When Max heard about Liz's job she knew that Liz could find out where Lydecker was. She looked at the group and said,

"I think that it is time for me to visit Liz and maybe she can tell me if she knows where Lydecker is"

Zack looked at Max and said,

" You better not do anything stupid"

"How do you know me?" she asked

"Way to well" he replied

They went to the laboratory where Liz worked and as they stepped into the compound it was as if there was a lot of unanswered questions in their minds,

"Let me do he talking" Zack said

"In your dreams. I've been doing the work so far so I'm in title to ask the questions" Max told Zack

The two started a staring contest and tried to out-stare one another. In the last few minutes that went by the two never lifted their eyes from one another,

"Okay, you can ask the questions, but as soon as it comes to action let me do it" Zack ordered Max

Max went over to Liz and asked,

"Have you ever encountered anything I told you about on the first time we met?"

"Well, yes. Lydecker tried to recruit me for their project, but I declined it. I told him that I would never do it"

"I think it is a good thing that you did it, because you've seen what happened in the past"

+++++++++

MANTICORE HEADQUARTERS

Lydecker looked at the file and saw that the only way to get his priced soldiers is by revealing who he really is. For about 73 years people thought that he was human, but he just changed husks. He is actually Kivar's most trusted advisor. After Nicholas failed to deliver the royal four Kivar ordered him to do it. That is why when Pierce gave him the blood sample it was like a gold mine and he won't let anyone come in his way. He took the communicator out of his pocket and dialed Kivar on it,

"Yes Lydecker. You have any news for me?"

"Sir, we just learned that one of the prototypes discovered the time machine and made contact with the remaining royalty"

"Why haven't they been destroyed?" Kivar asked

"Sir, we just couldn't find the right time to do it"

"Luckily we've got Ava and she won't be able to help them. They hate her"

"It was a great plan to make them believe that she killed one of their friends and that she betrayed them"

"I know, I should've thought of it sooner, but I think that she was too weak to resist me"

"What is going to happen to her?"

"Well, her son is being indoctrinated as we speak"

He looked at the scene in front of him and smiled, if only Zan knew who really killed Alex he will flip. It wasn't Ava as they thought, but he can't let them know about it.

++++++++

ROSWELL NM

The five went to the CrashDown and saw Maria, Isabel, and Michael waiting for them. Liz went over to them and told them what happened. Maria looked at her best friend and started to panic,

"What if this is a trap?"

"Oh, Maria. Grow up. We aren't in high school anymore and Tess isn't here to stir up trouble" Liz told her friend

"I know, but still I have a bad feeling about this" she said

"I know, but now we have to wait and see what happens"

A few minutes went by when suddenly Isabel got a strange feeling that they haven't had for about nineteen years. She went to her brother and said,

"Max. I feel that we are in danger and not the kind that these people are telling us about. This danger I'm feeling, well we had it nineteen years ago"

"Are you sure about it?" Max asked

"Yes"

Max looked at the group and said,

"I have to go to the cave. There's something I need to do"

Liz looked at her husband and then to the group,

"Let us all go. You will need our help too"

"Liz, I can't let you come, you are my soul and I don't want to loose you"

"Don't worry, Max. Nothing will happen to me"

Max went to the pod-chamber for the first time in nineteen years,

FLASH

Max looked at the disappearing Granilith as Tess left the Earth. He knew that someday he would have to face the fact that it was he who drove her away

END OF FLASH

Max could see the ruins of the cave as it was left when they went away from the cave. Suddenly a movement caught his eyes. He stepped closer towards the pods, as he stepped closer to the one pod he saw her huddled in a fetal position,

"Tess, is it you?"

She slowly lifted her head and when she did he could see the bruises on her face and all around her body. He walked towards her and placed his hands on her shoulders. As he did he received a flash

FLASH

Tess left the Earth's atmosphere and as she drifted towards their home-planet she could feel the baby in her womb kicking with excitement.

"Shh, Zan. We are nearly there" she cooed

The Granilith slowly descended towards the planet and when it came to a halt, she went outside the ship. She couldn't understand why everything had been destroyed. Suddenly she heard a sound coming from a distance, but since she was pregnant she can't use her powers. So she was playing in the hands of the enemy. As the ship came to a halt, she saw the one she always dreaded to see. Kivar climbed out of the hover-craft and went to her,

"Ava dear. It's so good to see you. Where's the others?" he asked smuckly

"They decided to stay on Earth, since it is where they want to be"

"I see you are pregnant. It is good to see that you kept the bargain"

"I…I didn't do it for you or Nasedo, I did it because I love Zan and that is the only reason"

"Then why are back here on Antar?" he asked

"The baby can't survive on Earth"

Kivar looked at Ava and saw that she was telling the truth. He told his servants to take her to the hospital so that they could keep their eyes on her"

END OF FLASH

Max looked at Tess and then he knew what happened, Kivar took their baby boy and left her to be killed by his soldiers, but she was taken to another ship where they placed her in it and it took her back to Earth. It was there that he found her bruised in the chamber,

"Tess, come with me" he said

She hesitated for a while petrified of what might happen to her, but she slowly took his hand and walked with him towards their house. As they entered the house, the other members of the group was already there trying to figure out what they are going to do now, when suddenly Max and Tess came into the room. when Liz saw Tess she was acrimonious,

"What is she doing here!" she shouted

"Stay calm, Liz. I found her in the pod-chamber nearly dead and I think we must ask her what happen"

Max looked at Max and saw that he was serious,

"You must just hope that it isn't a trap for you"

"I think we can trust her now. Her powers are weak and she can't fight us now"

He looked at Tess and asked,

"What happen to you?"

Tess looked at the group and said,

"When I came to Antar I thought that my problems would be over and that I will be free, but I was wrong. Kivar took me and tortured me because I didn't do what our Protector told me to do. He even took my son and told me that it was for insurance. I also heard that there was one of his men doing some kind of DNA tests on Earth and that some of the subjects escaped from custody. It was then that I decided to come back, to try and warn you guys. This man Kivar has working for him id more dangerous than Nicholas ever was. He is known as Lydecker and I don't think we have a resources to fight him"

The group looked at Tess and saw that she was telling the truth,

"Tess, we know about the DNA tests. We met two of the subjects" with that Max and Zack came forward and told her that they will destroy Lydecker even if it meant that they will be destroyed too.

++++++++++++

MANTICORE HEADQUARTERS

Lydecker looked at the soldier in front of him and said,

"You imbecile. I told you where to find them and you come back empty handed!"

"Sir, when I arrived there they were already gone"

"So, you think that you could just come in here and expect that I would forgive your incompetence!"

"I will go now and try to find them"

With that he left the office and went to complete his mission.

Lydecker cursed silently at the soldier who left a few minutes ago. Suddenly the pager inside his pocket came alive and when he looked at it he saw that it was his superior, he dialed the number provided and waited for a reply,

"Lydecker, have you found them?"

"Not yet, sir. It seemed that the last know location was a dud"

"You better find them, if the plan doesn't succeed then the royal family win and that mustn't happen"

"Sir, I've send one of my best soldiers after them and as soon as they are found I'll contact you again"

"You better"

The phone went dead and Lydecker went on with his work.

++++++++

ROSWELL

Tess looked at Max and said,

"I know that you guys believe that I killed Alex. But I didn't"

"Explain yourself" Max said

"Well, Alex did come to me, he told me that he could decode the Destiny Book all I need to do is get him to a secluded place. Well, I did get him to Las Cruises and it is where we decided to tell everyone that he was in Sweden. After he decoded the book he came back to my room and told me that if we want to go back to Antar we would have to work fast"

"Why's that?" Michael asked

"Well, it seemed that the constellation would be in the sky for just a brief moment and it was during the time we were together" with that she looked at Max and then spoke again,

"Well, I did tell him that we would be going back and then it happened. I was outside the house for a while when I saw Nicholas coming towards the house. At first I thought that he was there to talk to me and when I saw that he could shape shift I hid myself. I saw that he shapeshift into being me and when he went into my room where Alex was sitting waiting for me. Well, you know the rest, Alex died and I had to return to Antar alone"

Max looked at the four in front of her and she could see that this was a lot to take in such a short time,

"What are you going to do?" she asked Max

"I don't know, all we have to do now is wait and see"

Outside the UFO Centre the soldiers that Lydecker appointed was waiting for the right moment to make their move. They knew that the two X-5's already met the aliens, but it might be the only way for them to ensure the survival of the project, Lydecker already ordered them to shoot with extreme prejudice. They will do it this time without thinking.

Max looked at the woman in front of him and then at her 'sibling' he knew that they were the ones who could help him and the others if it might be needed. He looked at Tess and said,

"You know that if Kivar comes to Earth it might be that he won't be forgiving to you for disobeying him"

"I know, but as a matter of fact I don't care the least. He was the one who tricked Nasedo and now he is trying to trick me too"

Max looked at Zack and said,

"We have to help them some way"

"In what way do you think would help them?"

"We could contact the rest of our 'siblings' and tell them that they need to come to Roswell ASAP"

'Are you mad!" Zack screamed

"What? It is the only option we have"

"We can think of something else, I won't jeopardize the others on a whim you are having"

"Then what do you suggest we do?"

"Let us lay low for a while and see what Lydecker have planned"

"Affirmative" with that she saluted him and went to the rest of the group

++++++++++++

MANTICORE HEADQUARTERS

Lydecker looked again and the computer; it's been three hours since he heard from the Sweepers. They still haven't found the two and Kivar is getting pissed for not having those two in custody. To tell the truth he too was feeling that pressure and that he doesn't need. Suddenly he heard the door of the office open and in came Nicholas

"Nicholas, long time no see" Lydecker replied

"Yeah, I'm just here to ask you if you had any success with finding the group than what I did?"

"I'm on the brink of success and in a while they will be in Kivar's hands"

"That is where you are wrong. Ava escaped and Kivar believed that she made contact with Zan and the others"

"Now, what has that got to do with me?" Lydecker asked

"Well, you must know that Ava found out who really killed Alex and if she tells the remaining three, plus those two X-5's it would mean trouble for you and I don't think you need more trouble, do you?"

"What is Kivar planning?" Lydecker asked

"Well, he decided that the only thing he could do is if he comes to Earth and ensure the capture of the royal four and maybe those soldiers that escaped"

"When will he be arriving?"

"He said that he would be here in a day or so"

"Then we will have to get a welcoming committee ready for him"

"I agree"

Lydecker looked at the demented teenager in front of him and he knew that if Kivar is coming to Earth then this was more serious than it was before.

++++++++++

ROSWELL NM

Max looked at the group as they stood in the UFO Centre, it has been so long since they spoken about what they are planning to do about the whole Lydekeck situation. Suddenly she heard a noise outside and as she looked at Zack she knew that he didn't know what it was. She decided that she would go and investigate the commotion outside. When she walked outside she saw some of her other 'siblings' coming to greet her,

"Hey, Max. Long time no see" one of them greeted

"Hey, there. It has been long. What are you guys doing here?" she asked

"Well, we heard that you might need some help here in Roswell, so we decided to come and join the fight"

"Did Zack contact you?" she asked

"Yes, he told us that you have been a naughty sister and that you might be needing our help"

"I could kill him for saying that. I've been doing what he ordered me to do and that is all, but I would need your help. It seemed that Lydecker has been lying to us"

"About what?"

"Well, we are the product of Human/Alien DNA and that is why we are so valuable to him"

Tinga looked at Max and saw that she was telling the truth, at first she didn't want to believe a word her 'sister' said, but then this was the only logical explanation for what was happening to them.

"What did Zack think when he heard this revelation?" she asked

"At first he was skeptical, but when we came to Roswell and we met the group he became to believe me"

For a while the two 'sisters' talked then Max said,

"Let's go inside so that you can meet the aliens"

They went inside the UFO Centre and stood there for a while not knowing what to say. Suddenly Max spoke,

"I have a feeling that Kivar and the others would arrive soon here in Roswell. We have to prepare for that"

Isabel looked at her brother and saw the distress written on his face, she then said,

"If he comes I have a score to settle with him. He must know that I won't be coming to the dark side any soon"

"Are you sure about confronting him?" Tess asked

"Yes, I'm tired of living in fear of him"

"Just remember he is strong"

"Yeah, but now that we are together again we can defeat him"

Liz looked at the four aliens and then at the others that joined their 'I know an Alien Club' as what Nasedo called them when he came back before the Congresswoman killed him. She then decided to tell them about the visit she had of Future Max. She looked at the group and said,

"I'm glad you guys are back together and that Kivar would be defeated this time"

"What do you mean?" Max asked his wife

"Well, I never told you about the visit I had nineteen years ago

"What visit?" he asked

"Well, you came from the future and told me that I had to help you to make the-then present Max to fall out of love with me, otherwise it would mean The End of The World"

"Why would I be doing that?" he asked

"Well, it seemed that Tess was important to the survival of the group and we became close and she left. When the Skins came to Roswell you were missing one member of the group and all of you died. Well, I did succeed and now you guys can destroy Kivar forever"

Max looked at Liz and saw that she was telling the truth,

"And now we have new members to our group to help us destroy them forever"

++++++++++

MANTICORE HEADQUARTERS

Lydecker was sitting in his office looking at the files in front of him, suddenly there was an influx of power outside the window, and as he looked outside he saw a man coming out of a ship. He then knew that it was Kivar who came to join them. He went outside to greet his master and as he looked at the man in front him he knew that this going be a long and victorious day for them. Kivar looked at the man in front him and asked,

"Are you ready to go to Roswell?"

"Yes, sir. Just tell me when we are moving then I'll be there"

"Well, get your stuff ready, we are going in five minutes. Oh, by the way have you seen that deranged Nicholas by any chance?"

"Well, he was the one who informed me that you would be coming to Earth"

"If you see him, tell him that this time I won't tolerate nay failure"

"Yes, sir"

The two men bid their farewells and Lydecker went to his house, where he packed some things in an overnight travel bag. If Kivar is here and he goes to Roswell, what if Vilandra wants nothing to do with her previous lover? Well, she just might feel the wrath of Kivar. Silently he laughed, knowing that this war was about to swing to their side.

Kivar walked to the other side of the complex, trying to figure out what to do next. He knew that the war was beginning to wear him down, but he had to get rid of Zan and the others before they destroy him completely. The only one who could help him now was Vilandra, but he had to move fast, before it is too late

++++++

ROSWELL

Tess looked at the rest of the group and said,

"Kivar is here. I can feel his hatred coming through. Max he is determined to destroy you and he won't rest before it is done"

"Then we have to move fast," Max said

He looked at the others that joined them in their fight against the Skins and said,

"If you don't want to do it then you guys don't need to do it. We've been fighting this war for as long as I can remember"

Max looked at the man in front of her then again she looked at Zack and Tinga before she said to Max,

"We are part of this war even if you don't want us to be a part of it. We need to destroy this coercion that hung around us for such a long time. You can count on us for support"

This eased the pang of fear in Max and then he said to them,

"Thank you for the loyalty you gave, I appreciate it a lot"

+++++

ON THE ROAD

Kivar looked at the two men that joined him on this trip, the one more determined to find the royal four then the other does. For about 73 years they have been waiting to deal with the royal family and now it was nearly time for them to finish this war. It was as if they were living in a dream world the past 73 years and now it was time to wake up from that dream,

"At last, we are going to destroy them!" he exclaimed to the other to men

Lydecker looked at his superior and asked,

"What are we going to do about those X-5's that escaped from Manticore?"

"Simple. We destroy them too. They are expendable"

"You can't be serious," he said

"Oh, yes I am. Look how long they avoided capture and if they are with the royal four then it means that they became part of the Good Soldiers and that we don't need"

Nicholas grinned at the notion that the precious soldiers will be destroyed too,

"I told you to keep an eye on those soldiers and now you will loose them too" he smirked

"Well, if you did what you had to do all those years ago then this wouldn't have happened"

Lydecker was still busy attacking this demented boy he sees in front of him when suddenly Kivar shouted,

"Will you two cut it out!"

This was the fact that shut them up, Lydecker looked at the stars and then he asked,

"When will we get there?"

"Soon" was the only reply he got out of his leader.

+++++++++++

ROSWELL

Isabel could feel the discomfort in the air, she knew that something was about to happen. In a way it felt good, but it was also a feeling of dread. What if it has something to do with Kivar and now this Lydecker person? She went to Max and said,

"Max are you sure that we are ready to fight Kivar?"

"Izzy, I've been never so sure as what I am now. I think that we can kill him now. We just have to trust our new allies; maybe they will have more success in this as we had nineteen years ago"

Suddenly the group of Seattle came up to them and said,

"We just heard from one of our spies that keeps taps on Lydecker that he is on his way here, but there is something you need to know"

"What is it?" Max asked

"Well, it seemed that he is coming with two new members. One of them is called Nicholas and the other member has the name of Kivar"

"What! You mean to tell us that they are already on their way!"

"That is exactly what I'm saying. So you need to prepare yourself for what is about to happen"

The group of Seattle looked at the scene in front of them, they knew of danger and how to handle it, but this danger is more eminent than what they knew off. Max looked over to where Zack stood with Tinga and Logan,

"Are you going to stand there, or are you going to help in the fight?"

Zack looked at her and said,

"You know that I would help where ever I can. It's just we don't know what kind of power this new nemesis has"

"Well, for one thing we now know that he isn't human and that could provide some kind of advantage to us"

"You are right, Max, all we have to do is be careful of what we are planning to do"

They looked at the scene in front of them and they knew that they had to move fast, before Kivar and the other two members come to Roswell. Zack turned towards Max and asked,

"I hope that as soon as this fight is over you would leave Seattle for good and get ou of trouble. You know that even if Lydecker is dead there are still other enemies to look out for"

"Thanks for your concern, but I won't leave my life. I live a happy contented life and I won't give that up soon" She looked at her two 'siblings' and saw that they didn't like it at all. They went into the Centre and looked for a way to keep themselves occupied.

Tess saw Max standing alone waiting for Liz to join them. She went over to him and said,

"Max, I'm sorry for what happened. If it wasn't for the deal that Nasedo made I would've been better off with you"

"Tess, I don't blame you for what happened. You didn't know what would happen"

Tess stepped up to Max and gave him a small kiss on his cheek. As she went to one of the exhibitions she whispered,

"I'll always love you Zan"

She saw Max standing by the crop-circle exhibition and asked,

"I want to know how you met Max?"

Max looked at the fragile blonde in front of her and said,

"I discovered a time machine. It was the trip into the past that introduced me to them"

"Could you please tell me where the machine is?"

"Why do you want to know where it is?"

"I want to stop something in the past"

"Sure," with that she gave the location of the machine and before Tess left she gave a letter to the woman and said,

"Please give this to Max" with that she left

"Sure,"

Tess stepped out of the Centre and went to the desert where Max said the device would be. As she stepped into the door she looked at the scene and said,

"Good-bye to the known, hello to the unknown"

She punched the year into the timer and slowly disappeared.

Max looked at Isabel and Liz and asked,

"Have you seen Tess?"

"I saw her talking to Max a few minutes ago" Isabel said

"Thanks" he went to the woman and saw that Tess wasn't there anymore,

"Have you seen Tess?" he asked

"Yes, she asked me to give this to you" she handed him the letter and as Max opened it he was shocked by what he read,

"My Darling Zan

I've decided to create a new past. I went back to before we slept together and try to convince myself not to follow the deal Nasedo had with Kivar

Your True Ava"

He looked and saw Liz coming forward,

"Where's Tess?" she asked

"She decided t return to the past and try to change it"

"What! Is she going to be a Future Tess now?"

"I believe so," he said

"I hope it work"

+++++++++++

ROSWELL 2001

As Tess climbed out of the machine she knew exactly what to do. She knew that the prom was about to be celebrated and it was the day where she and Max became closer than before. She went to the town and looked into the window of the CrashDown Café, everyone was so happy. The only one that looked sad was Liz. She could see the heart ache in the girl's eyes and decided to do what she had to do. She saw Isabel coming out of the bathroom and she was walking out of the café. She stepped up to Isabel and said,

"Isabel, I need to talk to you"

"Who are you…and how do you know my name?"

"I know you well. It's me Tess"

"You can't be!" she said shocked

"Yes, I am and I'm here to rectify the past"

"Then why did you come to me and not go to your past self?" Isabel asked

"Well, you know me and you know that once if I get something planned I'm not going to let it go"

"You can say that again"

Isabel looked at Tess and asked,

"Why are you here?"

"Well, I can't change the past completely, but I can make sure that my past self doesn't make the same mistake I did"

"What happened?"

"I can't tell you everything, but one thing I can tell you is that Alex will be alive the second time around"

This statement shocked Isabel, to know that Alex died. The two walked away from the CrashDown and started to make plans to stop the past from repeating itself.

Tess told Isabel everything that happened between Max and herself and saw the shock written on the girl's face,

"So you mean to tell me that you left Earth by using the Granilith?"

"Yes, and I was captured by Kivar. I don't want that to happen again"

"How are you going to stop yourself?" Isabel asked

"I don't know, that is why I came to you"

Isabel stood there for a while then said,

"Sure, I'll help you. Just tell me what I must do"

Tess told her to tell Alex not to decipher the Destiny Book and let him avoid her past self. A few days went by when suddenly Tess felt history changing

"Thank you, Isabel. Now I can go back and help the others fight against Kivar and his men"

The two said their farewells and Tess went back to the machine. She punched 2020 into the timer and slowly disappeared.

+++++++

ROSWELL 2020

As she approached she still saw that some of the events haven't been erased. In a way it was good to see that Liz and Max was still together. Maria and Michael married and Isabel and Alex were together. Alex, to know that there was something she was glad changed. As she walked up to them, she saw Kyle walking towards her,

"Where have you been?" 

"What do you mean?"

"Well, for one thing Kivar and his men are on their way and the group from Seattle is getting restless'

"Oh, well. I've been around"

Kyle gave her a small kiss and said,

"Let's tell them"

"What?" she asked

"You forgot that we got engaged?"

"Oh, no. It just slipped my mind for a while"

"So do you think you can tell them?"

"Sure, why not"

They walked towards the others and Kyle spoke,

"Guys I wanted to tell you sooner, but a certain person tried to avoid it"

"What is it?" asked Liz

"Well, Tess and I are getting married"

"What!" Isabel asked joyously

"Yes, I've been waiting a long time to ask her and she said yes"

"Are you sure about it?" Isabel asked Tess

"Yes, I've never been so sure in my life like now"

They hugged the two and said,

"Now we've got to wait for Kivar, Nicolas and Lydecker"

Tess looked at the group and walked over to Alex and said with a smile,

"I'm glad to see you"

"You too, but we haven't been gone that long"

She looked at him and whispered to herself,

"That's what you think"

She walked away and saw Max standing next to Max and Zack

"Max, I need to talk to you," she said. He looked at her and said,

"Don't worry about Kivar, he's not going to get to us"

"I hope you're right"

++++++

OUTSIDE ROSWELL

Kivar looked at the road sign that welcomed them to Roswell. He hoped that Zan doesn't find out that he was going to be stronger than his enemies are, because of their location. He looked at his two soldiers as they sat in their seats,

"Are you ready to face them?" he heard Lydecker asked

"Yes, and this time Zan will be destroyed"

He sat in the driver's seat and smile,

"Ava thought that if she changed the past she could erase the fact that I won't remember what happened in the previous one, but that is where she's wrong"

"Are you going to tell her, sir?"

"You bet you. Even if the others doesn't know about it, they will now"

They stopped their car and walked towards a café called The CrashDown,

"So this is the place where the royal four meets?'

"Yes, sir" Nicolas said

"Then we have to trick them to come here," Kivar said

"That's a brilliant idea, sir" Lydecker said

He was about to call Max on the phone when he saw that the group was already on their way to the CrashDown. Lydecker looked at the scene and saw the X-5's with the aliens,

"Damn, they switched sides!" he exclaimed

"Do you see now that we need to destroy them?" Kivar asked

"Yes, sir"

Max looked at Zack as he walked next to her, she knew that there was something on his mind,

"What are you thinking, bro?" she asked

Zack looked at her and said,

"I don't know if this was such a good idea to fight a war that has been going on for 73 years"

"In a way I agree with you, but if Lydecker is part of the enemy then we need to destroy him"

"You are right," he said

Max looked at Tess where she walked next to Kyle, he knew that in the time she was something happened. All that he doesn't know is what it might be. He decided to confront her on that matter and walked faster until he reached her,

"Tess, is there something you haven't told us?" he asked

Tess turned deathly pale and looked at him,

"Max this present wasn't even supposed to happen"

"What do you mean?" he asked

"Well, for one thing Alex wasn't supposed to have lived" 

"What!"

With that she decided to tell him everything of the past that has been erased. She could see by the expression on his face that it shocked him,

"So you see. In a way every event was changed"

"I do and I'm glad you did it"

"Thank you for not hating me"

"I could never hate you," he said

"You did the first time around"

Kivar and the other two men looked at the group as they came closer. He could see by their expression that they already knew what happened.

"I think it's time we get a move on" he told the other two that stood next to him

"I agree" Lydecker said

They stepped out of the CrashDown and walked to greed the group. As they came closer towards them, Max and the others stopped,

"Zan, it's so good to see you" Kivar said

"Well, the feeling isn't mutual" 

Kivar looked at Tess as she stood there and said,

"Ava dear, you will never be able to undo the past completely"

"That is where you are wrong," she said,

"I did manage to change the fact that I didn't get pregnant and had to go back to Antar"

"It's the only thing"

"That's not all. The Granilith is still in its safe place"

Kivar turned pale when he heard that the Granilith was still safe. He turned towards Nicolas and said,

"You never told me that you didn't get the Granilith"

"Sir, we don't know its location" 

The three men turned and faced the group,

"This time you won't be this lucky. It's time that we finish this war," Kivar said

"I agree" Max said

With a wave of his hand a ball of white energy hit Kivar in the middle of his chest. The other three aliens did the same with Nicolas and Lydecker. Max, Zack and the other X-5's started to use their training they received from manticore Lydecker, Nicolas and Kivar knew that they were outnumbered, but they will not give up that easily. One by one they threw a counter attack at the royal four and their friends, but without success. Max placed a shield around them, while Tess hit them with a firewall. As the wall hit them they knew that they were going to win this war. The three men grumbled into dust onto the ground. They were victorious. Max turned towards the X-5's and said,

"Thank you all for the help you gave me and my family"

"No need to thank us. We are all to pleased with the fact that there won't be anymore Manticore"

They decided that it would be best if they returned towards their old lives.

+++++++

SEATTLE

Max looked at Zack and said,

" Don't worry. I can take care of myself"

"You better keep in touch" he replied

" I will," she said

She went towards Logan and told him that they can have a normal relationship at last. The threat of being captured is over

++++++++++=

ROSWELL

Tess looked at Alex and said,

"I'm glad that you didn't listen to me nineteen years ago"

"What are you talking about?" he asked

She told him what happened, without revealing the fact that he wasn't supposed to be here. Alex looked at her and said,

"I did crack the code in your Destiny Book, but I kept it hidden" with that he gave her the papers. 

She looked at it and knew that the fight was far from over.

Near the group four eyes appeared watching their every move,

"The fight has just begun" one of them said

THE END…OR IS IT?


End file.
